Breaking the Silence
by Spring Dawn
Summary: Sequel to Silence. Aura's third year. Fem! Harry
1. Prolouge

**An-**Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's.

**Prolouge**

She was beginning to see exactly what the sorting hat had meant, Aura thought; She really did attract trouble, and that would drive any house but Gryffindors insane.

She, Ron, Mia and the twins were on the train, going home for the summer. Well, going with their families, anyway.

The Weasleys were going to visit the oldest Weasley son/brother (Bill) in Egypt. Mia was going to France with her parents, and Aura...well Aura had no idea where her godfather was taking her. She did know that she was going to meet Remus Lupin, a good friend of Sirius and her parents. Sirius warned her that he had a condition that was dangerously contagious once a month.

She laughed as Sirius picked her up and swung her around. The sound had everybody that knew her stopping in their tracks, not that she noticed.

Sirius and her friends recovered quickly (comparatively, anyway) and finished saying/writing their good-byes. After the Weasleys and Grangers had left, Sirius led Aura through the crowds of the station, and out to his car.

"Alright, we're going to meet Remus at the place he choose for the first week of our vacation," Sirius said.

'Which is?'

"You'll see."


	2. Ch 1

**Chapter 1  
**

The spot that Sirius choose was perfect for the three of them. It was a private island, so there wasn't anybody to harass 'the-girl-who-lived' or the infamous ex-Azkaban prisoner.

Aura's empathy wasn't a problem, because there wasn't anybody around to read. Remus' condition, which was dangerously contagious once a month, was also fairly easily handled, as there wasn't anybody around to catch, except Aura (Sirius was evidently immune) and Aura would stay locked in her room on the night Remus was dangerous- which was the full moon. Aura had her suspicions about what his condition was, but would wait for him to tell her. It hadn't taken her long to trust Remus (empathy was very handy for knowing when a person was trustworthy). And not much longer after that, that she was seeing him as an uncle (a true uncle, not like Uncle Vernon) though she would probably never actually _call_ him uncle, because of her past.

Aura and Remus were in the kitchen, fixing dinner and chatting. Aura suspected Sirius was off somewhere preparing a prank (it was Sirius, after all)

"So, where did you learn to cook, Aura?"

'I've cooked for as long as I remember at the Dursley's. I didn't mind though, it was actually one of the chores I liked.'

If Aura had been looking at him, she would have seen his reaction to the thought of her, no order than a small 5 years, standing on a stool to reach the counter and cooking.

Remus told her several stories about her parents during there school days. She'd already known from Sirius' stories that Remus had been the more reasonable one of the Maruders, though he loved jokes just as much.

Remus called Sirius to dinner.

Aura watched as they joked back and forth. She didn't notice the two beam every time she laughed at them.

**Sirius POV**

'_I don't think she even knows that tomorrow is her birthday. Stupid Dursleys,ignoring her birthday.'_

It had shocked and saddened (and angered) him when he'd seen the look of shock on her face with just the simplest things, like her 11th birthday, and she'd actually had presents. (alright maybe he did go a_ bit_ overboard)

Sirius had been nearly delirious with happiness ever since school had let out for the summer, though. She'd laughed! Actually laughed, and not just the one time, either. True it was the only sound she'd made, but it was a beautiful sound. Like little bells on the wind.

He was in the living room, decorating it for Aura's birthday tomorrow. Most of the Weasleys and Grangers would be coming as well as several teachers and Morgan.

Sirius had finally gotten the adoption papers he'd been trying to get. He'd thought about asking her one her birthday, but decided that that might be putting pressure on her, and what if she didn't want to?

The custody had been granted easily, as the ministry had been trying to appease the man they'd wrongly imprisoned without a trial, but the adoption also required more legalities and arrangements from the bank, as he also wanted to make her his heir.

"Sirius, Dinner's ready!" Remus called from the kitchen.

Sirius walked calmly into the kitchen (because Blacks do not skip)

Ron, Ginny, the twins and Hermione would be staying the rest of the summer. Remus had promised Mrs. Weasley that he and Aura could handle the pranksters.

It was true, with Remus' heightened senses and Aura's empathy it was almost impossible to get a prank by the both of them.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Remus and the ones staying had already been informed of the plan to remove the second block on Aura's magic, which also required explaining why there were blocks on her magic in the first place.

Needless to say that had been a very unhappy group, and a group that was very angry at the Ministry. Not only had they thrown Aura's legal guardian in Azkaban without a trial, but they'd placed her with dangerous magic hating muggles.

During dinner he and Remus joked with each other and beamed every time Aura laughed or giggled.

After dinner they insisted they clean up. They could tell it made her uncomfortable, because even after two years, it was still ingrained that she do everything related to house work.

It had taken Sirius until half way thru last summer before she'd eat properly. There were several other things that it had taken her awhile to convince her of. He'd finally given up on her not cooking, when she explained that she like to cook.

Morgan had said they couldn't remove the blocks on Aura's magic all at once because her body was to fragile to handle that much pressure at once. They'd have to remove one block at a time and allow her body to grow accustomed to the magic.

Morgan also suggested that after they removed the next block, Sirius should arrange a teacher of occlumency for Aura, to help with her empathy.

They'd also gotten a special cover for her wand, it wouldn't interfere with any magic, but hid the unique look.


	3. Ch 2

**Chapter 2  
**

It was the first of August, and everybody had successfully surprised and spoiled the now 13 year old girl.

Morgan was going to come over later and remove the second block on her magic. Aura still hadn't told them everything that the Dursleys had done to her. In fact she only told them when they asked a direct question like 'Did they hit you?' and she'd answer 'yes'. She knew that they knew it was more than the occasional hit (How could Sirius and Morgan not, when they'd seen most of the damage with their own eyes-not to mention the night terrors she still had). But, as for as she knew they didn't suspect the other. Sirius had explained it to her, that none of her past injuries showed up on any of the scans, only what was currant and in need of medical attention. Not even the obvious old injuries, such as the word 'freak' that was burned into her back. It showed that her left arm had been broken when she was 4, but only because it had never healed right and still caused trouble.

She was by no means 'alright' but she was better. Though she hardly noticed it herself whenever she laughed or giggled, he had noticed how her nightmares were much less frequent, and though she shied away from unfamiliar men, she was no longer petrified of them.

It wasn't that she believed what her uncle had ingrained into her, or at least not in her head. It was a little more difficult to make her heart believe it.

After all for 10 years she'd been told and shown what a worthless, slutty freak she was, how no one would ever care and so on.

She _knew _Sirius and everyone loved her, but it was different than** knowing** it, if that made any sense. Probably didn't.

**Sirius POV**

"Sirius? Can I come through?" Morgan said, her head in the floo network.

"Sur-"

He didn't get a chance to finish, because she'd already withdrawn, and was through.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"I was reviewing Aura's file. Her blocks seem to dissolving on their own."

"Thats...good, isn't it?"

"Maybe. What I'm worried about is the possible reactions. If, for an example, a block removes itself before Aura's body is ready for the excess magic... It could put her in a coma. If a block removes itself when she is performing a spell then there could be other adverse affects. Then there's the rather obvious dangers if a block is removed while she is flying or simply walking on the stairs, and she losses consciousness..."

"Alright...so what do we do?" Sirius asked very worried now that he realized the dangers.

"There's not much we can do, except keep a close watch on her and tell her to be careful, meaning no dangerous stunts on a broom, or running of to face Voldemort or giant snakes..."

"Alright, I'll go get her now..."


	4. Ch 3

**An-** I don't own Harry Potter, that's all J.K. Rowling's.

By the way, forget any mention of Ginny, I'll be going back and fixing any time I mentioned her, but she simply doesn't fit in with the story very well. Plus, I've been rather erratic. She's there in one chapter, but no mention of her in the next. Sorry about that!

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the summer passed normally, and Aura's adoption by Sirius was finalized just before they returned to Hogwarts. Aura was now Aura Jade Potter-Black.

She was doing better physically than she had ever been. She'd actually reached the average height of an 11 year old (as a 13 year old...) so she was only two years behind her piers. She also weighed an appropriate weight for her height- they'd had to fight to get her to that weight, too. Habits die hard, especially when they were enforced with pain.

Sirius was getting a little jumpy, because her next block on her magic hadn't dissolved itself yet. Morgan had said that the second one should dissolve any day, a month ago.

He was considering having her sit out the Quiditch team until it had dissolved, but Morgan didn't think it would be necessary.

The trio had a compartment all to themselves, excluding their familiars.

Aura had her snowy owl, Hedgewig, Ron had gotten an excitable owl that for some reason had come with the name Pigwidgeon, and not being able to get him to answer to anything else Ron had shortened it to Pig. Hermione had gotten a rather large ginger cat she'd named Crookshanks.

It was a rather uneventful ride (meaning no Malfoy) at least for a couple of hours.

But of course, Aura's luck had to take effect.


	5. Ch 4

**Chapter 4  
**

The train suddenly lurched to a stop, and it went unusually dark for all that it was only mid- afternoon.

"Wha-"

it suddenly got very cold, cold enough that the water Aura had been drinking from froze solid.

Aura shivered and drew away from the hall, closer to the window.

Her empathy was telling her something... hollow was coming towards them, and it was causing some distress with the other students.

Just as their compartment's door slid open, Aura slipped into a memory she'd always tried to forget, with no success.

She was 8, though she looked more like a 5 year old. She had a tangled mess of waist lenth black hair and the same startling green eyes. Her small, heart shaped face had a black eye and split lip, the only injuries that were visible, though they were far from her only injuries.

She also suffered from about 3 broken ribs, a shattered ankle, and several welts, cuts and bruises on her back.

She had these-this time- because she'd 'asked' her Uncle why he was moving her out of her cupboard. He'd gotten angry, and well... that was the result of Uncle getting angry.

It was 9 o'clock, and she was unable to go to sleep. She was curled up in the corner of her bed, against the wall.

She jumped as the door to her room started to open. Her stomach dropped with dread. She was going to punished again.

She'd only realize later how right she was.

**Sirius PoV**

Sirius Orion Black was almost as furious as he was anxious. The ministry had sent two owls to the school, one was informing Dumbledore of the recent escape of Peter Pettigrew and the ministry's decision for Dementors to be placed at Hogwarts. They'd also be searching Hogwarts Express for any signs of Peter Pettigrew. They, of course, waited until _after_ all parents had placed their children on board the thing to inform any one of this.

Sirius' later informed him of much the same thing.

Now, the train would be about an hour and a half late, and his daughter was going to be subjected to those horrid things. For must, a few minutes in their presence would be unpleasant, but tolerable. But for someone like Aura, with her empathy, it could possible cause severe damage.

It had never actually been tested, simply because empaths were so rare, but theoretically, since a Dementor fed off of a persons positive emotions, leaving only the most horrible experiences behind. An empath, especially one of Aura's level would be feeling everyone who was around her negative feelings, because of that it could be enough to send Aura into shock, or possible worse. That wasn't even taking into account her own bad experiences. Stupid, idiotic Minister.

His thoughts were interrupted as the pendant he had linked to one Aura wore. He had the two charmed, so that if Aura was in any sort of distress, her pendant would activate, causing his own to warm.


	6. Ch 5

**Chapter 5  
**

**Sirius' PoV**

Sirius was sitting by Aura's bed in the Hospital wing. They'd called Morgan to come check Aura, and she'd found that Aura's second block on her magic had dissolved.

Morgan estimated that Aura would be waking up in a couple of days, but Sirius was still worried sick. He had completely panicked when he saw Aura passed out (Note, he was already panicked when he found out about the Dementors.)

He hadn't left her at all, and it was already 3 days since the first day of Hogwarts.

He had amused himself by reading the Daily Prophet. Normally, he ignored most of what it said, as it was unbelievably biased and exaggerated and untruthful. Now, though, it was all directed at someone who couldn't deserve it more. Better yet, it was all true.

Parents of Hogwart's students were furious that the Minister of Magic had allowed Dementors any near their children, especially without their knowledge or consent. Some of that had gone towards Dumbledore, until it came out that he was not notified until after the students had boarded, and he had immediately sent word out to the parents about what was going to happen, as well Fudge, trying to get him to cancel the orders.

It had only gotten worse when everybody, not only the parents, had learned that their was a student now in a coma because of Fudge's actions. It didn't help him any that the student was Aura Jade Potter, the-girl-who-lived, who they almost worshiped (That still got on Aura's nerves, every time it was brought up)

He jumped, startled when she suddenly moaned and opened her eyes.

"You're awake!"

"Yeah, Dad, what happened?"

He was shocked. She'd talked! Outloud!... And she'd called him Dad!

**Aura's Pov**

Her eyes widened as she realized she'd spoke.

She'd told Morgan that she thought she could talk, but didn't want to.

What she actually meant was that there wasn't anything physically wrong with her vocal cords. It hadn't been a conscious decision not to speak, she'd just stopped, and then when she'd actually tried to talk, she no longer could.

She'd almost immediately went from shock to panic as she realized she'd called him 'dad'.

Rationally, she knew that he was legally her father, and that she considered him her father,and that he saw her like a daughter. 'Like' being the key word.

She didn't have much time to panic as he soon grabbed her into a suffocating hug.


	7. Epilouge

**Epilouge**

Aura was allowed to go to classes after a week in the hospital wing. She wasn't to do any of the practicals (except potions, herbology and Care of magical creatures) until she had her magic under control again.

Morgan theorized that when Aura had put the blocks on her own magic, to protect herself, she had also managed to block her voice, so that though there wasn't anything physically wrong, she wouldn't have been able to talk, though that didn't include laughing and such.

It was a fairly normal year, after that. Peter Pettigrew was caught (again) and sentenced to be kissed by the Dementors. This time the ministry didn't waist any time, and Pettigrew was kissed within a week of being captured.

**An-** That's it for third year, I'm sorry for another abrupt ending. I will be posting 4th year, but probably not for awhile.


End file.
